


Under the Autumn Sky

by sarathechimera



Series: Kink/Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Balcony Sex, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dimileth, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarathechimera/pseuds/sarathechimera
Summary: Being apart from Dimitri for the majority of the calendar year was difficult but she knew that, in addition to scheduled visits, she could count on seeing him at each festival or annual rite. As the King of Fodlan, not only was it expected of him to attend but as her husband he enjoyed an excuse to see her. When the pomp and ceremony had been completed, they would slip away to her chambers high above the monastery to revel in one another’s long missed company.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Kink/Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947790
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Under the Autumn Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my second offering for Kinktober 2020! I've invented a festival for this piece and kept the timeline vague because who has time to properly vet the Fodlan calendar?
> 
> The prompt was Balcony Sex - enjoy!!

Every year, lords from all across Fodlan would travel to Garreg Mach to seek the blessings of the Goddess for a bountiful harvest for their people. Being apart from Dimitri for the majority of the calendar year was difficult but she knew that, in addition to scheduled visits, she could count on seeing him at each festival or annual rite. As the King of Fodlan, not only was it expected of him to attend but as her husband he enjoyed an excuse to see her. When the pomp and ceremony had been completed, they would slip away to her chambers high above the monastery to revel in one another’s long missed company. 

The air carried with it the crisp of the changing season and Byleth turned her face into the wind, leaning against the low, stone wall of the star terrace breathing deep in the scent of autumn. She had slipped away at the closing of the service where she prayed for the farmers and fertility of their fields. Those present would then proceed to the harvest festival and feast in the town below. In years past, she and Dimitri had been among them, happy to revel with their countrymen and women. But this year, she waited patiently for him to come looking for her once his own duties had been fulfilled.

She had shed the gilded headpiece and returned the lilies to the shallow ponds under the darkening sky on the terrace. The elaborate embroidered shawl that covered her shoulders for public audiences lay where’d discarded it on the bed. As the heat of the day yielded to the chill in the wind, missing the warmth of the sun, the white satin dress proved little protection from the seasonal chill. Byleth paid the goosebumps on her arms no mind, the excitement of the reunion to come heated her while she waited. 

A grin curled the edges of her lips as she heard the click of boots on the stone floor echoing down the hallway behind her. Despite the whipping wind in her ears, she would recognize his footfall anywhere, solid and direct. Excitement bubbled in her stomach much like it had at the blossoming of their romance and she was glad for the nip in the air that would explain the red on her cheeks. 

He had been lingering in the corridor for a while now, gazing at her figure leaning against the wall and her spring-time hair whipping around her in the wind. It had been too many moons since they had been together and he could not permit himself to stare at her openly when in the presence of others. In public, she was the Arch Bishop and he the King but in private, she was Byleth Eisner, his wife. Warmth spread throughout his body as he noted the curve of her hips in her white gown. She was leaning forward with one knee bent, more like the mercenary he’d first fallen in love with. The freedom of her posture in the sunset colored sky was worth the dallying. 

His smile broadened as she shifted upon hearing his footstep approaching. It was a subtle shift in her posture but after all this time didn’t he know when she was aware of him? Pausing just beyond the open double doors, he began to remove his white gloves, pulling each finger in succession. “Good evening, Your Grace,” he couldn’t help but address her formally. Somehow, it was both humorous and titillating to pretend that they weren’t familiar. 

Byleth quirked a single thin brow at his jest and turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. He hadn’t undressed and she was glad for that. Seeing him in his finery that was specifically designed to accentuate his broad shoulders and chest was always a feast for the eyes. His hair was still tied back neatly, leaving that jawline she loved so well unobscured. Again her stomach leapt as she addressed him in kind. “Good evening, Your Majesty. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?” 

His eye lowered, dipping his chin slightly to mask his blush as he tucked his gloves into his jacket pocket. “I was hoping for a private audience, if you’d be so inclined.” 

She considered his request for a moment and then turned back to gaze out across the gazebo and curated garden hedges below on the monastery grounds. 

“I could come back another time if you’re preoccupied.” She heard him taking slow steps further onto the balcony, nearing where she stood and bit down on her lower lip. 

“You may approach. I will grant you your audience.” 

He barely suppressed a chuckle as he worked to loosen the buttons of his high collared coat. The night air worked quickly to cool off the heat from his stuffy formal clothing and he was feeling more free by the moment. Stopping just behind her, he placed his hands on the low wall on either side of her, leaning close to her ear. “Most would not be able to hear the jest in your voice, Your Grace.” 

She shivered at his low voice in her ear and his warm breath on her skin. Turning to face him she reached up to drape her arms around his neck. Her expression was ambiguous as she cocked her head to study him. “I have decided not to excommunicate you for your brashness.”

He laughed and slid his hands along the small of her back to embrace her. Lowering his face, he stopped inches from her lips, grazing them as he replied. “Thank Serois. I was truly worried for a moment.” 

“Hmmm,” she agreed and nuzzled the tip of her nose against his. “But only if you kiss me right now.” 

“Such a harsh penance…” still he teased her lips, just close enough to tempt her pursuit. “I think I can manage it though.” 

Her pleased hum filled his mouth as he kissed her. Wasting no time in deepening it, their tongues met and rolled into the other’s mouth. How he’d longed for the taste of her, honey and something uniquely Byleth. 

Both breathless, their lips parted but their arms clung tightly to the other. Her mouth peppered kisses along his jaw and his breath rushed out of him into her hair and across her cheek. “Should we move this audience to the bed chamber?” 

His voice had taken on that cloudy, husky quality that made her knees weak. Tightening her arms about his neck she pushed herself flush against him, noting the prominent bulge at her hip. He grunted softly at the pressure and his lips found the apple of her cheek. Enveloped in his arms and scent, Byleth pulled her arms back away from his neck to slide about his waist. Gripping her wrists behind his back, she jerked him decisively against her. 

Accustomed to her appetites by now, he was no longer startled when she would jerk at him but the breath still spilled from his lungs at the suddenness. Upon straightening to see her expression, he found her chin lifted and eyes heavily lidded and lusty. His squint down at her was questioning, prompting another pull and grinde against his sex as she rolled up onto the balls of her feet to drag the tip of her tongue from chin to jaw. But before he could capture her lips again, she released him and backed away toward the low wall that surrounded the terrace. 

“Temptress,” he muttered, watching her hips sway from side to side, the luscious curves accentuated by her lascivious movement. The sun had dipped below the peaked roofs of the monastery and what had begun as a peach colored sky had darkened to reveal the soft light of stars. The satin white of the dress that clung to each curve of her body seemed to glisten in the twilight. 

She beckoned him with a curled finger but he had already begun to move. Saliva sprung painfully into his mouth and his cock twitched, straining against his pants. As if he would protest to taking her here. Perhaps she was calling his bluff. She would be grievously, sorely mistaken. 

At seeing his pace quicken, she felt her lips thin into a suggestive grin. Bracing herself with her arms behind her and hands pressed to the top of the low wall, Dimitri crashed against her. All at once, his arms closed about her waist, pulling her roughly and tightly against his chest and his mouth fell atop hers, tongue ravenous. Ah, she loved to tease and tempt him. 

As his hands dragged along her back, the delicate fabric catching on the calluses of his palms and fingers, he became suddenly aware that there was nothing between the gown and her skin. With a hand cupping her bottom and the other between her shoulder blades, he broke away from her in surprise. She almost laughed to see his expression change from shocked to intrigued and then infinitely hungry. His mouth settled on her neck, hot as fire, sucking and biting as he gathered the skirt of her dress in both hands, drawing up to expose her legs and then her ass to the night air. 

As the cold her skin, she swallowed a yelp but couldn’t stop her ass from flexing which drew a throaty chuckle from her husband. He gathered the fabric into one hand and brought the other palm down against her bottom with a loud, satisfying crack. This time she did yelp but the sting soon faded beneath the kneading of his palm. 

Blood pounded in her ears as her center clenched with another slap of his hand against her bottom. The stinging skin soothed by both his touch and the wind. Breathing in ragged pants, she forced her hands between them and shoved him back. She turned her back to him to splay her hands on the top of the wall, as she did her gown slipped back over the slope of her ass and her arousal dripped thickly down her thighs. 

With a shake of her head, she tossed her hair over one shoulder and looked back at him, taunting him with a wave of her hips. His breath spilled out of his mouth and his tongue wet his lower lip at her display. His hands shook with restraint as he worked to undo the ties of his pants and close the distance between them all at once. In his effort to avoid pushing her over the edge of the balcony, a protective arm caught her about the middle while the other continued fumbling with the ties. As he held onto her, she rocked her ass back against him eliciting a lewd groan as she pushed against his engorged sex. 

The pop of eyelets and laces was a good sign that she’d nearly driven him mad. Byleth rocked back and forth in anticipation, giving a solid roll upward with her hips as she bumped against him. She could feel the heat and sweat on his hand as he pushed the fabric of her gown up to her knees with a frantic energy. When he’d pulled it up to slip his hand beneath, he did so unceremoniously closing the flat of his hand against her dripping sex. A low groan flowed out of her open mouth as he dragged his hand back, fleetingly dipping his fingers into her as he did. 

The feel of her lips slick and dripping into his palm ignited the burning in his stomach. Without further delay he took hold of his cock to raise it and angle the bulbous glistening head against her opening. She was so warm and the air had grown so cold, striking against his feverish skin. Gritting his teeth and securing her in place with firm hands on the curve of her hips, he pushed forward penetrating her slick folds, pausing only when the snugness that enveloped him was too much. No matter how many times he took her, her sex was always snug and velvety. The feel of her walls pulsing in around him as she breathed and flexed was maddening, pushing him to the brink of losing control. With familiarity though, he knew when to pause and when to push on. 

A strangled sound burst out of her as he entered her and that exquisite burning pain forked through her pelvis and thighs. Color blazed on her cheeks and she rolled her head forward, her hair falling in front of her face as she supported herself against the wall. Between her legs she could see his legs, knees shaking as he slowed and then proceeded. Her slick beaded and dripped along her thighs. Reminding herself to breath, she gasped at the air and he pushed deeper inside of her. 

The skirt of her gown slipped down, tenting over the base of his cock and he slumped forward against her back, curling an arm around her stomach and taking her shoulder in the other. As desperately as he wanted to continue, he trembled as he waited for her to adjust. At last, from beneath her veil of thick hair, he heard her signal through her heated breath. 

“Do it.” 

With a bestial growl and grunt, he jerked his hips forward slapping against the supple cheeks of her ass. His hold tightened around her, keeping her in place as she bucked against him, her sharp cry muffled through her hair. She squirmed against him, rocking her hips back and forth until he stilled her with a squeeze. Then he shifted to pull out of her as far as he dared to take up a slow, rhythmic pump in and out. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and her head spun as he filled her and the friction against her slit as he withdrew sent forks of electricity through her trembling legs. Had he not held her, she’d have lost her balance. As she loosened for him, his pace quickened broken up by severe, brutal thrusts into her that struck her further most wall. Raising her head, she peered down at the courtyards below empty but still well lit. At any moment, doors could open or the stable hand could cross through on his way to the kitchens for tea. If he were to look up… Her eyes rolled back at another slam against her hips that shook her body. 

Straightening from her back, he once again took her hips in his hands. Her slick coated his length completely and her walls had stretched, with more liberty of movement he could take her more roughly. The slapping of their bodies together and the lewd wet sound at each connection filled his ears and he almost missed the soft flaps of the pegasus guard growing nearer as they made their rounds. 

“Byleth,” he hissed, freezing on the spot. “The watch!”   
She heard it too. 

“Not so fast!” she whispered urgently as he moved to pull hastily out of her.   
“There’s no time!”   
She started to straighten and he yelped. “Stop!” 

The light from the watchman’s lantern spilled across the star terrace just as she backed against him. He flung his arms around her waist, trying to appear as straight backed as possible. Hoping that they appeared to simply be enjoying the autumn night sky, they bit back their gulps of air. 

The watchman gave no hesitation as she guided his mount past them with a swift knuckle to his forehead. They watched breathlessly until the pegasus had rounded the corner and the light disappeared with him. 

The wind rushed against them and all was quiet for only a moment before he spoke. 

“Do you want to…”   
“No.”   
“Should we…”   
“Yes!” 

The adrenaline that coursed through her at the narrow escape had pushed her blood beyond simmering to boiling. Her slick continued to collect and spill out around him as he twitched inside of her. Flinging herself forward, she caught herself on the top of the wall again and his resumed pace was more vigorous than before. He took a fist full of her hair, pulling back as he slammed against her again and again. 

The euphoric smile on her face as he wrenched her hair back quickly shifted to tight concentration as her center coiled tightly around him. He felt it too and his breath began to come erratically. 

“Almost,” she rasped, her throat dry from gasping the cold autumn air. “Almost…” 

All at once her walls contracted, sending waves of molten heat through her stomach and legs. Her mouth widened and her breath caught in her throat. He pushed as far as he could then rocked his hips against her as she clamped down around him. He was the first to come, biting down on her shoulder to stifle the shout that thundered out of him. Her breath exploded out of her and the moan that wrenched out of her echoed across the courtyards. 

Panting, she was aware that she was covered in sweat and the cold night’s air rushed in to cool her feverish skin. He spasmed against her again and shifted to pull out of her. Then he caught sight of crimson on the white of her gown. He’d clamped down hard enough to break her skin and the deep crimson spread to form a circle on the fabric. 

As he looked, his mouth filled with salvia again and his testicles contracted. 

She heard a low rumbling growl behind her and she peeked back through the waves of her hair to find him staring at her back. “Dimitri?” she asked horsley. 

Without a word, he pulled out of her as slowly as he could and when she turned to face him, he fell on her instantly, grinding his lips against her until she had lost her breath again. With a smack, he broke away from her. When she swayed, he scooped her up into his arms and started back toward the torchlit corridor behind them and did not stop until he’d kicked the doors to her chambers shut with an echoing bang behind them.


End file.
